Translate Who owns my heart
by Rafa008
Summary: Friday night, the promoters Casey and Alex invite the detectives John and Fin to go to a club with them where they start a game of seduction and statements, watered with loud music, love and alcohol, ignoring the bureaucratic work that night to live the love.


**Author:** Rafa008  
**Couple: **Casey Novak / John Munch and Alex Cabot / Fin Tutuola  
**Music: **Who owns my heart-Miley Cyrus and Teeneger Dream-Katy Perry  
**Summary**: Songfic. Friday night, the promoters Casey and Alex invite the detectives John and Fin to go to a club with them where they start a game of seduction and statements, watered with loud music, love and alcohol, ignoring the bureaucratic work that night to live the love.

**Who owns my heart**  
_  
__Creation shows me what to do_

_I'm dancing on the floor with you_

_And when you touch my hand_

_I go crazy_

Office SVU - Friday afternoon.  
Casey-John, did you saw Liv? She has to give me some reports from the last case.  
As the week was quiet, Captain Cragen had released the team earlier, with the exception of John Munch and Fin Tutuola, who were organizing paperwork. John, who was writing, lifted his head slightly.  
John-Liv already went home, Elliot gave her a ride. Hey Fin bring me that paperwork.  
Casey-Hey, why do not we go tonight to a club? It's Friday.  
John-Promoter, you in a nightclub?  
Casey raises an eyebrow and stared at the detective, her green eyes shining like oaks leafs. John stared at her for a few seconds thinking how she was beautiful. John shook his head and smirked.  
Casey-I also have my life, okay? And you will go.  
John-I'm going? What will you give me if I go?  
Casey grabbed his tie and was slowly pulling him closer to her. She smiled playfully.  
Casey-A lot.  
John grinned.  
Fin-Ok, what time?  
Casey-I catch you two 8 pm, in John's place. I'll call Alex too.  
Fin smiled at the idea and John laughed.  
John-Look the fool in love.  
Fin-Shut up Munch.  
_Apartment of Casey Novak-Friday, 7:15 pm  
_Casey had just gotten out from the shower and her freshly brushed blonde hair was falling over the white robe she wore. She opened the closet and pulled out a hanger. On it, was a simple dress, but beautiful enough to lead one man to the madness. It was red going to the knees and had a square neckline. After separate a high-heeled shoe very thin and black, she sat on the bed, picked up the almond massage oil post-shower and began to pass it, smiling.  
Casey-I wonder what will happen today?

_The music tells me what to feel _

_I like you now but is it real_

_By the time we say goodnight_

_I'll know if this is right_

_Apartment of Alex Cabot-Friday, 7:20 pm_  
Alex was almost ready. She was in front of the mirror, smoothing the navy blue dress, which highlighted the color of her eyes. She had left her blonde /platinum hair down, layered. She picked up a new lipstick, which bought from the Avon's catalog, it was red with a touch of gold. She smiled at the mirror and blew a kiss_. I wanted to see if a certain detective would resist my charms tonight._  
_Apartment of John Munch-Friday, 7:30 pm  
_John was almost ready. He was finishing straighten the collar of his social black shirt he wore and black jeans and of course the essential sunglasses. He went into the bathroom and put his Hugo Boss cologne. That night a certain promoter would not escape from him. He returned to the room and took his wallet on the nightstand, put in your pants pocket and went to the room, waiting for his partner to arrive to meet the girls.  
_Apartment of Odafin Tutuola Friday-7:40 pm_  
Fin was ready to leave. He wore a dark jeans and a white social shirt. He had been thinking of her all the day, and how his promoter would look that night. I had a good time that he hadn't seen her and it was killing him. He took the key of the apartment, locked it and went to the apartment of John, because he was already late.  
_John's apartment. Friday night, 8 pm_  
The silver car of Casey was standing in front of the apartment of John, with the two blondes inside. The sound was loud, ringing _Who owns my heart._ Casey beeped twice, while the two blondes promoters from New York sang along with the radio.  
Casey and Alex-Who owns my heart? Is it love or is it art?  
The two detectives left the concierge. They got into the car and were speechless when they saw the two women.

_And I feel you_

_Pumpin' through my veins _

_Am I into you_

_Or is the music to blame_

John-Casey, you look beautiful.  
Fin-You also Alex.  
The two smiled, blushing.  
Casey and Alex-Thank you two. You two look good.  
After greetings, Casey floored the accelerator. Upon arrival at the club, they got a table in the corner near the stairs that leads to the second floor balcony.  
Fin-Let's dance Alex?  
He extended his hand and the blonde smiled, accepting it, while the brunette drove them to the dance floor. John and Casey were a few minutes at the table, talking about work, until they decided to go dancing too. Casey was ahead, swinging while some guys were watching her. John launched a malevolent look to them, which soon turned attention to anything. They were moving their hips in the music's rhythm. Casey's face was flushed and John found it beautiful. Casey was surprised with the dance skills of John, he was irresistible in black. She always liked him, but thought she had no chance with him. When their bodies were glued, something exploded inside Casey. She suddenly, without knowing from where the strange feeling that invaded her came, told him she needed a drink.

_Who owns my heart_

_Is it love or is it art_

_'Cause the way you got your body movin's_

_Got me confused_

_And I can't tell if it's the beat or sparks_

_Who owns my heart_

_Is it love or is it art_

Casey-I'll take a drink. Wanna come?  
And she went to the bar with John almost having to run to keep her. This promoter was messing with him. Casey had already drunk two Tequilas and was now in the Martine. The barman smiled with the presence of a beautiful woman and tried to talk to her. But Casey was busy drinking in the company of John, who drank whiskey.  
Casey-Another Martine.  
John-Woo Casey, did not know your boozer side!  
Casey-Bah!  
Meanwhile, Alex and Fin were sweat from dancing. They were with their bodies almost glued, Fin inhaling her scent. Alex laughed as she raised her arms above her head.  
Fin-Having fun?  
Alex-Very.  
The blonde's face was flushed and she threw her head back, pushing her hair glued on the neck and Fin thought it was the right time. He put a hand on her waist. Fin glared at Alex's blue eyes, as if he was asking for permission. She gave a slight nod, keeping eye contact.

_You know I wanna believe that we're a masterpiece_

_But sometimes it's hard to tell in the dark_

_Who owns my heart_

_The room is full but all I see is_

_The way your eyes just blaze through me _

_Like fire in the dark_

_We're like living art_

_And it hits me_

_Like a tidal wave_

_Are you feeling me_

_Or is the music to blame_

_Who owns my heart_

_Is it love or is it art_

And then, taking his other hand to her neck, he kissed her. The kiss began softly and then deepened. Both were drunk with their fragrances and almost kissing in the rhythm of the music that played on the track where they were. They just parted a little, keeping bodies stuck. Alex gave him a radiant smile, and even more beautiful with that deep red lipstick, which make any man fall on her feet.  
Alex-I love you.  
Fin-I love you.

_Who owns my heart?_

Alex-I missed you.  
Fin Me too dear.  
Alex-Wooooo!  
Alex was pulling him, during the music, toward her, both smiling.  
In the bar, a smile spread on Casey's face and she came off the bench of the bar, dropping John' jaw. Casey, the blonde promoter, sexy and smart from New York was dancing on the platform of the bar, for the enjoyment of the guys there. She had gotten a black moleskin's party, who knows from where, and it was over her shoulders. She looked at John, who was sitting on the bar, and smiled seductively at the detective. She was beautiful. Even in that darkened place, she was beautiful. John never saw she so free as that night. Green eyes shone, her face was flushed and her hair glided gently by the shoulders.

Teeneger Dream-Katy Pery  
_You think I'm pretty  
Without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the puch line wrong  
I know you get me  
So I'll let my walls come down, down_

Casey involved a side of John's neck with the moleskin. Neither knew when he had asked for another glass of whiskey that was in his hand. So he awoke from the trance to see some guys drooling by the promoter.  
John-Hey, you, get out!  
He addressed to the five boys who stood around, looking at Casey. One of them, said:  
Boy 1-What, this is a public place!  
Boy 2-Let the kitty dance!  
John showed them his badge from police and that was enough. Casey wrapped him on the moleskin again, getting closer to him, smiling. John picked her up, laughing as she got rid of fustian, throwing it into a corner.  
John How much did you drink?

_Before you met me  
I was a wreck  
But things were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my valentine, valentine  
_  
Casey fell from his lap, staggering.  
Casey-I think a little too much.  
John-What do I do with you?  
He said, almost to himself. He led her to a high bench of the bar. Green eyes were staring at him from above.  
John-You looked beautiful. You are beautiful.  
Casey blushed at the compliment and lowered her head. Then she sighed.  
Casey-Ah, these shoes are killing me!  
She had her legs crossed and John bent down and took of her shoes. And he did something that Casey had never imagined: He kissed her foot.

_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever  
You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep_

John-My Barefoot Cinderella.  
Casey laughed. Then her eyes softened and her lips parted in a tender smile, he was being so gentle with her. The song came to them.  
Casey- _I might get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight…_  
John_-__ Let you put your hands on me, in my skin-tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight._  
John and Casey-You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on, I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back!  
Casey raised, half staggered and stood facing John Munch, with accelerated breathing, and her face flushed. And then she took both of her hands to his face and kissed John. John put his hand on her waist. The kiss was a mixture of Martine she was drinking, whiskey and something else. Something unique that was theirs. The kiss became more urgent, Casey ran a hand through John's back as he brought his hands to her hair, tugging lightly. John brushed the hair from her neck when the kiss ended, and whispered on her ear:  
John-I love you princess.  
This caused a shudder in Casey. She took John's face, rubbing noses for a moment.  
Casey-I love you my fool. Always.  
John gave several pecks, and stared her for a while. John smirked, as she laughed and took her hand, leading to the track, where everyone was dancing.

_You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

End


End file.
